my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
My Time at Portia
My Time at Portia is a simulation RPG game developed and published by Pathea Games. The game is inspired by Animal Crossing, Dark Cloud 2, Harvest Moon, and the works of Miyazaki, in which the primary feature of My Time at Portia is building objects in a workshop and interacting with the world. My Time at Portia is currently officially released. Early Access was released on January 23, 2018"My Time at Portia Early Access trailer". Pathea Games. 15 December 2017. and the full game was released on January 15, 2019"My Time At Portia has left early access and is out now on PC!". Lauren_Team17. 15 January 2019. . After the full release of the PC version, the game is also slated for release on the following console versions: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. A full list of the update patch notes can be found on the Changelist page. __TOC__ About My Time at Portia is set in a post-apocalyptic era in the world of Portia, where humans are few and relics of the past are scattered throughout. The game takes on the role of a workshop builder, bound to build items using relics for the betterment of society. The main goal of the game is to grow the workshop by creating, upgrading, expanding, and taking on commissions given by the citizens of Portia, while competing with other workshop builders. While the primary goal of My Time at Portia is to develop the workshop, players can also traverse the world and visit abandoned ruins, fight monsters, and collect relics and materials. Additionally, players can complete missions for rewards and points to increase their workshop ranks. Players can also freely date most characters regardless of gender; the only characters ineligible for dating are elderly, children, pets, and creatures such as Papa Bear Abu. Despite its workshop feature, My Time at Portia also features farming and livestock raising as alternative gameplay options, although these features are not as in-depth as other farming simulations. Farming is done through the use of planter boxes that grow one type of seed for a number of days and are fertilized to allow for more growth. Livestock raising features the coop and the barn that hosts different types of animals. Steam achievements and cards Players who play My Time at Portia through Steam can gain Achievements and Steam Trading Cards, digital rewards for playing the game. Steam Trading Cards are awarded once the player starts the game, while achievements are earned throughout gameplay. Many achievements are publicly shown on the Steam game library interface, though there are also many hidden achievements that are gained through special actions or interactions the player may choose to take. Development Kickstarter Between September 11, 2017, through October 11, 2017, players could back the project through Kickstarter by pledging a certain amount of money to the development. The efforts of Kickstarter were to be funded for the staff of Pathea Games in order to expand the team and create a much more detailed, vibrant world. The Kickstarter campaign's goal was to reach $100,000 by the end of October 11, 2017. To promote the campaign, stretch goals were added to provide incentives for pledging. Such goals would add livestock, the Portia Museum, and mounts. The campaign became successful and ended with $146,697 and 3,708 backers who helped reach that goal. Prior to Alpha 3.0, a Kickstarter extension was posted that lasted between October 16, 2017, through midnight Eastern Standard Time on November 25, 2017. Additional stretch goals were added, such as more side quests, new areas, and downloadable content of the town of Sandrock. Early Access Until January 14, 2019, alpha versions of the game were available to play on Steam in Early Access for a low price, with various patches over time that added more content for players to experience. Some late-game content was withheld during production in anticipation of the full release. Official Release On January 15, 2019, 9pm CST, the game was officially launched. The full version had an increase in price and various changes, including new characters, missions, features, a flying mount, and more. Within the first 26 hours of release, two hotfixes were released with bug fixes. More Further content, including more character development, added voiceover work, and more language support were promised soon. Contact By interacting in-game with the Phone Booth in Peach Plaza, the player can learn that Pathea Games's email is admin@Pathea.net. The player can directly send the developers suggestions, feedback, issues, and bugs at this email address. Social Media Pathea Games and Team 17 are both active on social media, and there are several places dedicated specifically to My Time at Portia throughout the web. Both Pathea and Team 17 representatives can be found answering questions and concerns on the My Time at Portia Steam forum. Official social media: *Facebook **Pathea Games *Twitch **Team 17 *Twitter **[https://twitter.com/MyTimeAtPortia My Time at Portia] **Pathea Games **Team 17 Official forums: *Discord **Pathea Games **Team 17 *Steam forum **Discussions **Report a problem **Trading *Reddit **[https://www.reddit.com/r/MyTimeatPortia/ My Time at Portia] Videos My Time At Portia - Crafting Trailer PS4 References Category:About